


有迹可寻

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	有迹可寻

01

“我这样算不算潜规则导演？”

凑崎下意识伸出手，把对方仍旧一尘不染的白衬衫揉得皱巴巴的才满意地翘起嘴角。名井倒是没有介意的样子，她惯常用来把自己变得乖巧又驯良的黑框眼镜放置在床头，划过的倒影里是凑崎桃红色的皮肤，在格外清冷的装修风格中，炙热的情潮向空气中持续不断地发散着，如果不是名井穿戴得整整齐齐，就会显得更加糜烂。

她加快了手指抽送的速度，直至让对方翘起的嘴角压了下去，另一只手抚过曲起的脊背，不得不说凑崎的身体曲线令人着迷，名井手指轻点时像是对待爱不释手的乐器——

和凑崎纱夏成为床伴这件事总归是不坏的。

“需要我扶你去浴室吗？”

名井从洗手间里出来正对上趴在床上的凑崎。

被子半遮半掩，凑崎背部的线条暴露在空气里，汗液滑到凹陷的地方，再坠落向下没入被子，看起来比丝毫不加以掩盖更加色情。她轻喘着，身体还维持着微微颤抖的状态。

“我自己来就行”，凑崎有气无力地横了她一眼，把脑袋埋进了枕头。名井舔了舔嘴唇，开始反思自己是不是做得太过火了。

没办法，一旦熟稔和掌握了对方的敏感点，再进行床事，就会忍不住一再地向朝着那个方向去做，稍微就是会有些欲望。征服？忍不住？

名井摸了摸右手的虎口，具有暗示性的动作，然后她把自己的衬衫捋直，打算去玄关穿上外套和鞋子。蹲下来的时候，她一手按在凑崎家里无一例外的毛茸茸的拖鞋上，摸出手机浏览接下来的行程。

这两天剧组放假，也没有什么综艺或是杂志拍摄的安排，不然她怎么有时间去折腾凑崎导演呢？确认完毕后，手机又滑回口袋。

蹲着的名井看起来小小一个，瘦削又乖顺，漂亮的脸蛋上出现了略微纠结的表情，并在十秒钟之后下了决定。她撑着自己的膝盖站起来，用微微麻痹的脚尖点了几下地面。

所以等凑崎揉着自己吹干的有些不修边幅的头发从房间里走出来时，就看到了颇为贤惠的、征用了她家围裙的名井。画面多少有点儿奇怪，不管是对于她曾经以为的冷淡的天才女优来说，还是成为床伴后新添斯文败类的印象，都和现在的行为格格不入。

“啊，凑崎你这有秤吗？刚刚我找了好久都没找到。”

“当然......不会有”，凑崎忍不住吐槽，“你看我是会像买这种东西的人吗？”

“也是”，名井尝了口意大利面，满意地轻咂着嘴，“下次我过来的时候给你买”。

凑崎没有理睬这不修边幅的话语，她把下巴搁在名井的肩窝，双手环过对方紧致的腰腹，嘴唇擦过对方的侧脸，第二次凑过去的时候名井稍微躲闪了下，说是口红会印在脸上。

不解风情。

在床上的时候怎么就没那么多话呢。

02

导演和演员的关系亲密无外乎两种情况。

一是确实欣赏演技交流演技，二是在床上的交流。

当然，不管是哪种，名井认为自己都有足够的资本。

“知道你不太喜欢人多的场合，但是过两天的宴会一定得参加。”

凑崎压低声音跟名井说话的时候，周围人的视线都粘在她们身上，光是如此，名井已经觉得不太舒服了，好似目光是能接触到皮肤的，而肢体接触大多会令有洁癖的人不适。

然后名井又想到今天发售的游戏，暗暗在心里叹了一口气，仍是答应了凑崎。

二十多岁的人，穿水手服留着刘海依旧不显得违和，眸子清亮，姿态优雅。而关于气质好教养好的评价凑崎还能认同，说到一尘不染的眼眸，年龄不大却是在圈子里待了十多年的人，怎么会真的单纯不谙世事呢。

只是在场的每个人得承认，被誉为是天才女优的人比谁都快地进入了高中生的角色。她在搭档年轻男优失误了好几次的情况下也没有皱眉头。和外界盛传的姿态傲慢目中无人的评价八竿子打不着，只不过私底下确实很难勾搭，另外的称号“冷美人”似乎更加符合些。

直至休息时经纪人和她确认接下来要来客串女主角高中学姐的演员名单。

“林娜琏”，名井念这个名字的时候还是没有任何感情色彩的，之后的话则是含着些揾怒，“为什么不提早跟我说？”

“前几天我把客串名单发给你了，还有我现在就是再跟你确认嘛”，经纪人往后缩了缩脖子。

“算了”，名井揉了揉额角，示意不想继续对话。

在接任工作之前，她早就听说要服务的主儿脾气古怪。大概天才都是些性格乖张的家伙，首次应聘经纪人的金多贤心想。有了这个预防针，实际相处起来还不赖，尤其是针对她的冷笑话，名井会捂着嘴笑。

前一任经纪人说的关注点是什么来着？

哦，名井南的前女友。

她的前女友……该不会就是林娜琏吧？

金多贤在心里发出了哀鸣，是吧是吧，名井南从偶像团体里毕业之前，两个人还是队友呢。她已经自动脑补了被公司施压不得不分手的狗血桥段八百篇，就见名井已经站到了凑崎面前。

“客串演员现在还能换吗？”

“南可是第一次演戏？”

进入工作状态的导演虽然不改轻佻的说话语气，但态度强硬，怎么也不像开玩笑的样子。

“我知道了，那给我找个替身演员吧。”

“下午的戏马上就要开始了。”

凑崎的提醒好歹让对方沉着脸回去了，可后面通通不在状态。

蹩脚得像不入流的女优般的演技让凑崎皱起了眉头。

谁都可以，只有林娜琏不行。

名井晃了神，主角本该是要躲开同学的捉弄却愣在原地，剧组没有预想到这种情况，因而也没有往里面掺热水。

穿着的制服衬衫被浇了个透，黏巴巴地贴着皮肤，还有水滴顺着刘海往下滑。她本就漂亮的脸蛋更是被增添了凄婉的色彩。对手戏的新人反应过来后慌忙道了歉，把头压得低低的。

“没关系，不怪你”，名井没所谓地把刘海拨到一边，“是我自己状态不好”。

工作人员让她先去换衣服，并查看了下进度，接下来并没有太多名井的戏份。

得到允许下午可以休息，名井也没有多做推辞，换了衣服去学校本来就有的保健室躺着了。

拍摄征用的时间是周末，故而医务室里也没有别人。

她一向浅眠，就算发了点热此刻自然也没有睡着。朦朦胧胧间听到了极轻的脚步声，羽绒服轻轻软软的触感贴住了她。

“冷不冷呀？”

名井把头埋进凑崎的颈间，呼吸着对方身上的甜味。

03

第二天名井发烧了，被批准在家休息了一整天。

待到她回去剧组，金多贤却说高中的戏被砍了部分，正好是和林娜琏对戏那儿。

不是巧合。

名井舔了舔唇，打湿了上唇小巧的痣。

今天提早收工了，几个主要角色的饰演者随着导演一同去参加之前说的宴会。

名井白色的晚礼服收束着腰身，不过是微微卷了头发、没有刘海，就没有了前几日的学生气息。她挽着凑崎的胳膊，对方包臀的黑色裙装不亚于一众主演的杀伤力。

无论是和宴请对象交谈或是在场的媒体周旋，对凑崎来说都是简单的事。她的妆容成熟，在人群中像是游曳在海里的一尾鱼。

名井摆出规整的笑容等待在场的媒体都拍了照片。

“据说凑崎导演好像很喜欢名井桑？”

“是啊，我很欣赏南。”

凑崎毫不避讳地说，并偷偷留意对方没有松开的手，她的眉头挑起了危险的弧度。

“不然你们以为是什么关系呢？”

媒体没有噤声，细小的讨论仍旧继续着，凑崎也不以为意。至于名井，她的注意力全然没有分给媒体，想从这位天才演员嘴里挖到什么有用信息恐怕比噙着危险笑容的导演还要麻烦。

“是纱夏把她请来的吗？”

结束采访后名井忽然说，同时松开了挽着她的手。

凑崎顺着她的目光看去，前不久从偶像毕业的林娜琏正躲在角落鼓着脸进食。

“随你怎么想吧。”

名井“唔”了一声，开始坐到位置上吃东西了。她吃得慢条斯理，且习惯不开口说话。凑崎张了张嘴，还是没能说出什么。

凑崎似乎是特别招蜂引蝶的体质，诚然她也不是多正经的人。席间不乏有年轻的男女演员前来向知名导演搭讪，毛遂自荐或是暗示性的邀约，也有两者皆是的。

眨了眨眼睛，凑崎浅笑着没有拒绝同时没给出明确答复。

“小南也在这呀？出来聊聊吧。”

林娜琏不知什么时候来到她们那桌，端着酒杯，大大的兔牙总是显出纯真可爱的气质。

凑崎扭过头去看名井。

看不清她因为被遮挡而被藏在阴影里的表情。

“好”，最后名井说。

04

“我以前见过你。”

“嗯？”

看到当红演员歪着头认真思考，凑崎才呼呼笑着。

“是电视上啦~”

“凑崎导演真幽默。”

名井南笑得温柔妥帖，却没有蔓延到眼底，相反地从那儿冒出森森的冷意。像她这样长得年轻漂亮的女优很多，独独她在业界里格外吃香，即便是没有发生出格的行为，仅仅是端着酒杯主动去碰同业者的杯子，被索要手机号码时大方输入，仍旧上演着欲擒故纵的戏码、屡试不爽。其实这个女人才没有把心或是什么筹码交由对方，稍微深入就能了解，偏偏大家都无视了这点。

和凑崎也不过是正常的床伴关系。

不过凑崎聪明又漂亮，和仅是触碰就升起鸡皮疙瘩的那些人不一样，所以名井觉得，她们都是明白的——

没有任何束缚的关系方便又舒适。

至于当时喝醉了酒的凑崎导演是如何缠缠绵绵地勾着她的脖子，张牙舞爪的个性在床上被乖乖磨平眼泪汪汪地喊疼时，名井大约有了几秒钟的停顿和后来动作的放缓，但同时被她归结为酒精的原因。

后来名井发现她们确实很合衬，包括性格、包括床事。

所以偶尔留下来烧饭，第一次心血来潮系着围裙想做饭的时候发现搁置的厨房器具几乎都蒙了灰，让她觉得过于浪费。于是当红女优全副武装戴着口罩塑料帽子，额外多花了个把小时清理厨房。她气喘吁吁地直起腰，凑崎不知什么起床的，勾起笑容看她。鼻尖有点痒，名井猜想是沾了灰尘，好不容易收拾了残局，她一刻都不想忍受继续待在那儿。

“南”，偏偏凑崎堵住了门口，这样子叫她，又没有了下文。

很少有人可以同凑崎纱夏置气，如同一拳打在棉花糖上徒劳无功，名井更是不会花费多余力气的人。

名井于是探出身子，希望快些谈完事情，方便她去浴室。

时间不上不下地卡在十点钟，错过了早饭时间，又还没到中午，她的耐心也在短时间内消磨殆尽，终于先开口。

“什么事？”

凑崎没有说话，上挑的眼尾容易就能归结为戏弄别人时惯常摆出的表情。她拉下名井的口罩，她们鼻尖相抵，然后凑崎微微下移，飞快地啄了下对方的嘴唇。

“南好贤惠”，凑崎说，“这种时候就好想包养你”。

谁说不是呢，难道现在不是处于这样的关系吗？名井挑着眉毛，不置可否。对方终于让出路来，令人心情好了几分，于是她想到昨天晚上凑崎导演蜷着身子缩在她怀里的样子，总是下撇的嘴角也提起来了。

“那就包养我吧，凑崎导演。”

名井重新被戴回去的口罩里冒出了模模糊糊的声音。

05

“我说——”

“我是说，纱夏你真的跟名井南结束了？”

“我以前没少干这种事吧，平井桑”，她故意喊好友的姓氏，说话朦朦胧胧地含着水汽。

“那就不要喝这么多啊”，平井边摇晃着正在调制中的鸡尾酒，把它推向别的客人。

“嗯，我回家了。”

“等等等，我是说我还以为和名井会不太一样。”

“毕竟纱夏对人家的企图不是一天两天了”，不知道哪里冒出的紫发女生大大咧咧的坐姿很是吸引目光。

“是啊，虽然不知怎么滚到床上了，正经恋爱不会吗？”

平井立马进入角色，放弃给对方煲鸡汤，毕竟不是她的所长，说出来自己都觉得别扭。

名井和前女友大概是复合了吧。

大概？金多贤把眼睛眯成了一道细缝，咬着下唇若有所思的样子。

当天名井南和林娜琏去露台谈话，凑崎不过是在重复举杯碰杯的动作中窥见对方的目光一直黏在前女友身上。所谓前女友自然是她安上的，反正八九不离十吧。最后一次看她们的时候，相拥的距离没有丝毫的缝隙。

凑崎当即觉得碍眼，便没有再看了。

之后她们一直很忙，名井有发过信息，内容和以前差不多，询问着凑崎什么时候有空，留出了八分空间。凑崎回复最近都很忙，对方也只是说“嗯好，那以后再说吧”。

“照我说，是该算了。”

金多贤完全不像综艺里展示的亲切，她私下随意却寡言，右脚搭在左脚上，呷了酒，拍了拍凑崎的肩膀。

“以前我就听说有好多导演啊演员啊想追名井，各个都加了line，最后谁也没成，还有不死心的。但我看、她谁都不喜欢，除了对你说的林娜琏可能有吧。”

“知道了知道了”，凑崎喝多了反而老实下来，趴在桌子上，侧脸贴着台面，脸蛋被挤压成肉嘟嘟的样子。

可是问题的关键不是凑崎不想见就可以的。

前几天在片场她都是结束后就立马打道回府，今天偏偏从开头到最后都有名井的戏份，甚至最后是基本是名井的独戏，只能怪这个角色特写和心里活动太多了。凑崎翻转着腕表，一反常态地放弃了调戏新生女优的大好机会，只挥挥手说明天再见之类的。

“凑崎导演觉得这里可以吗、要不要重拍一条？”

名井蹲着看刚刚拍的镜头，仰起脸来，六分纯真四分疑惑，像是课堂上乖乖举手提问的优等生。她恰好演的是高中的部分，水手服很合衬。

“不必了，刚刚就挺好的。”

“喔。”

她又垂下脑袋，不知道在想什么。凑崎经过时，名井勾了勾她的小指，用口型询问近几天是否有空。

水手服的白色领子有些上翻，刚刚拍摄了女主角摔倒的场景，衣服上蹭的灰还沾着，包括膝盖破了点皮，虽然没有出血。名井还是蹲着，目光执拗着追随着她。

凑崎不明白，对方有什么好委屈的。

她用手勾了勾旁边合作多年的女性摄像师，搂住对方的脖子。

“今天晚上去吃火锅吧，我请客。”

06

这部片子的拍摄已经到收尾阶段了。

因为男主此前的行程原因，就先把其他人的拍完了，余下男女主的部分对戏。

所以现在上演的浓情蜜意的戏码远超前面全部拍摄的累积。名井勾着男主的脖子，她淋了雨，刘海黏在眼皮上，眼睛湿漉漉的，眉毛下撇的弧度拿捏得正好。凑崎就想，会喜欢名井也是正常的吧，当初对方没什么名气的时候她恰好当了戏里的群演罢了。

名井她呢，看起来是剧组里最好说话的人，凡是请求帮助都软声细语地去搭把手，可是她也从来没有融入哪个群体。

当初？当初好像还不是的，凭借凑崎模糊的记忆，自己初入演艺圈充当跑腿角色的时期，那个时候名井虽然沉默，但笑容至少是可以抵达眼底的。

不过是赚点零工去当了几回零工，被稍微温柔点对待就喜欢上对方的戏码多庸俗啊。

凑崎导演用卷起来的台本轻轻拍了拍自己的脑袋。

“ok，今天的拍摄结束了”，凑崎上下摸着喉咙，“辛苦大家了”。

“凑崎桑”，名井去抓她的手，然后把袋子转移到她那，“刚刚让经纪人姐姐去买了感冒药”。

名井的手心温度还是低，只有床事那会才稍有提升。可其实是凑崎的温度吧，一旦放开了，染上的温度又会恢复原状。

“下次不必麻烦啦。”

她向来体弱，感冒而已自然没有放在心上。凑崎不擅长拒人于千里之外，眉目间写着多情，但以往来说，只要她勾勾手，年轻女性们都不介意和她发生关系。

“你今天有空吗？”

名井似乎对这个问题十分执着，漆黑的眼睛是掉落就会坠入的深渊。

凑崎没顾得上周围那些目光，她在对方的耳边咬了咬唇，声音滤过了糖分。

“我们之前就结束了，我以为你知道的。”

待她转身接过工作人员递来的毯子时，积聚在名井耳垂的温度早已流失，毕竟凑崎是那种身体非常软又炙热的人。凑崎不喜欢把话掐死了说，如果可以的话，她宁可留有几分兜兜转转暧昧不清。

现距离拍摄结束也不过是几天，她已经有点儿后悔刚才的举动。

毕竟态度强硬不是她惯常的武装方式。

凑崎从车库里倒车出来时还在思考这个问题，以至于被蹲在车库外边的名井吓了一跳。对方还是戏里的打扮，穿着点缀着水蓝的白色水手服，垂落的颈部弧度和天鹅一样优雅又脆弱。

“你怎么......？”

话还没说完，脸色苍白如纸的女优已经三两步走到摇下车窗的凑崎面前，一只手按在窗沿上。哦，她忘了，名井确实是天才演员来着。凑崎不怒反笑，抓住对方垂下的领巾，用手指卷着把玩。

“名井桑到底是有多想我，今天也不是不可以吧。”

她自然是没想到对方会顺势低下头吻她，唇瓣在辗转间染上了她的温度。凑崎贴着她的唇模模糊糊地反抗，说你没有其他人可以上床吗，还是想上明天的头条呢。名井沿着唇线舔舐着，然后又亲了一下，才绕了个圈，坐到副驾驶座上。

“我从头到尾就只有凑崎导演一个人”，她补充道，“这种关系的对象”。

“荣幸之至”，被蹭掉口红的凑崎导演气势随之削减了些，在方向盘上敲了两下。

“以前、我喜欢过娜琏姐姐，不过那个时候我们没在一起，就这样。”

名井说“就这样”的时候还有点颤音，偷偷地瞄凑崎的反应。

“我觉得相互喜欢并且有机会交往也太难了吧”，沉默寡言的人话说多了也是喃喃自语的音量，“一直想找个机会跟凑崎你说来着”。

“说不定我也是那样的人，像林娜琏和你，反正交出真心就会容易受伤，或者说我会更过分也说不定。”

她确认名井的目光里含着什么，除了浮于表面的东西之外。

“所以别人说要交往试试的时候，我已经在想这种结果了，可是很奇怪”，名井说，“和导演待着的时候从来没有想过，相反的觉得一直下去也可以。”

她去捏凑崎的指腹，然后滑下去和她十指相扣。

“被拍到的话，干脆就公开吧。”

“说我们是这种关系吗？”

“不，我会说我喜欢凑崎导演，单方面的追求。”

凑崎想到最初她接的群演角色，不需要什么演技，趴在地上就可以了。那个时候名井笑起来眉眼弯弯的，她蹲在凑崎旁边，说你的戏份已经结束了，你睡着了吗？

也不过是稍微偷看了一下，穿着校服的少女蹲在学校的长廊里，樱花的花瓣浅浅地铺散在旁边。

“不是单方面的。”


End file.
